Mine
by Kyra5972
Summary: So Connor's a little possessive…Jay doesn't really mind. In fact, he rather enjoys it.


**Title:** Mine

**Author:** Kyra

**Disclaimer:** I don't own them; if I did I wouldn't be writing fanfiction.

**Summary:** So Connor's a little possessive…Jay doesn't really mind. In fact, he rather enjoys it.

**Pairings:** Connor/Jay

**Spoilers:** None. Set Post-S4 of Angel and Pre-series for Friday Night Lights.

**Warnings:** Smut. Lots of smut. Boy-on-boy smut. And a few naughty words. But mostly smut. Oh, and some Lyla hate. But still, mostly smut.

* * *

><p>"You're lucky I have the self-control I have."<p>

Jason Street jumped slightly at the unexpected voice that whispered in his ear, the hot breath that brushed his skin. Turning his head, he smirked at the boy standing behind him.

"Oh? And why is that?" he asked.

The younger boy tilted his head slightly, looking thoughtful for a moment. "Well, maybe that should be _Lyla_'s lucky I have the self-control I have," he amended. "Since I highly doubt she'd appreciate me ripping her hair out for touching what's mine…"

Jason snickered slightly. "Ripping her hair out? How very…possessive female of you."

Blue eyes narrowed and glared at him as arms wrapped around his waist and a familiar hardness pressed against his ass. "I think you know better than anyone that I'm all male," the younger boy murmured before nipping lightly at Jason's neck.

Jason moaned softly and pressed back into the body behind him. "Connor…" he breathed. He could feel the smirk form on Connor's lips where they were still pressed against his neck, but he didn't really care. "Please…"

"Please what?" Connor asked softly as he slipped his hands under Jason's shirt, letting the tips of his fingers lightly run along the top of Jason's jeans, enjoying the full-body shiver the action produced.

"Stop teasing," Jason said, grinding back against Connor even harder and making a frustrated noise when Connor merely shifted his body back, denying him the friction he wanted, needed.

Connor nipped at his neck again before licking over the mark to sooth it. "You sure that's what you want?" he questioned softly. "You sure it's not Lyla you want over here?"

"Connor…" Jason groaned in frustration as he unsuccessfully tried to press back against Connor once more. "You know I don't want her."

"Then why were you flirting, Jay?" Connor asked, letting his fingers dip just below the waist of Jason's jeans. "If you don't want Lyla Garrity, why were you over here flirting with her? And at a party where anyone and everyone can see? Sure, your little corner over here isn't very well lit, but all anyone would have to do is just look."

Jay moaned softly at the thought that all anyone would have to do would be to look over their way and they'd see Connor's arms wrapped around him, fingers dipping into the front of his jeans. "Don't want her," he murmured, "just you. Please, Connor."

Connor started to lightly grind against Jason's ass, moving back as Jay tried to push back, keeping the pressure light and steady. "Please what, Jay?" he asked as he slipped his fingers out of Jay's pants, smirking at the sound of protest that followed the action, before sliding his hand down to cup Jay though his jeans.

Jay bucked forward into Connor's hand. "Please stop teasing me!" he exclaimed in frustration when Connor wouldn't give him the friction he needed.

Connor pressed the heel of his hand firmly against the hardness in the older boy's jeans, drawing a moan of pleasure. Using his other hand, he reached up to turn Jay's face to his own and claimed the older boy's lips in a possessive kiss. Teeth clashed and Connor quickly licked his way into Jay's mouth. When he pulled back moments later, he nipped at Jay's bottom lip before looking into his eyes. "_Mine_." He growled lowly, rubbing harder against Jay's erection and loving the moan that slipped from Jay's mouth in return. Dropping his hand away from Jay, he smirked at the whimper of protest before taking the other boy's hand and pulling him through the party, up the stairs, and down a hall, pushing Jay through an open doorway before following him in, slamming and locking the door behind him.

Looking around the room, Connor smirked as he realized they were in Lyla Garrity's bedroom. Grabbing Jay and pulling him close, Connor turned and pushed the older boy against the door, claiming his lips in a fierce kiss once more. Pressing their hips together, he started to grind their erections together, their moans being muffled in each other's mouths.

Jay's hands slid down to make quick work of Connor's belt and zipper, even in the very limited amount of space he had to work with while Connor quickly shrugged off the button up shirt he was wearing over his t-shirt. Jay moaned loudly as Connor's hands joined his own between their bodies and his own jeans came loose. As Connor's hand slipped inside, taking him in hand, he broke the kiss, slamming his head back against Lyla's door with a loud moan as his hips jerked forward.

Connor stroked his hand up and down Jay's length a few times before pulling away and yanking Jay's shirt over his head. Turning them once more, he started moving Jay away from the door and toward the bed as he attached their mouths again.

Jay's legs hit the bed and he tumbled back onto it, pulling Connor down with him as he went, not wanting to break their kiss. His hands slid up Connor's back under his shirt, pushing the fabric up as he went. After a moment, Connor pulled back from the kiss and stood up, pulling off his shirt and dropping it to the floor.

Connor stood there for a moment, staring down at Jay and taking in his disheveled appearance as the other boy stared up at him with lust-filled eyes. Quickly shoving down his own jeans and kicking them off along with his shoes and socks, Connor swiftly removed Jay's as well before crawling back on top of him.

Twin moans were pulled from the boys as naked flesh met naked flesh. Jay's breath caught as Connor leaned back down to bite and suck at his neck. When the younger boy pulled back, Jay blinked his eyes open to see Connor staring down at his neck with a satisfied look on his face and he knew there would be a very obvious mark left there for days to come. And he knew that everyone else would be able to see it, too since Connor had made sure to leave the mark high enough that his shirts wouldn't cover it. Not that he minded.

"Mine," Connor murmured again as he leaned in for another kiss, their tongues tangling furiously until they both had to pull away for air.

Jay nodded as he stared up at Connor. "Yours."

Connor moaned loudly as he thrust down against Jay, their erections rubbing together. They thrust against each other for a few minutes before Connor pulled back with a groan and leaning over the side of the bed to grab his jeans, pulled the packet of lube and a condom out of his pocket before dropping his jeans back to the floor. Reattaching their mouths, Connor dropped the condom next to them on the bed and ripped open the lube, quickly slicking his fingers and moving his hand down to press one finger against Jay's opening, massaging for a moment before slipping it inside.

Jay pulled away from the kiss as he moaned and panted for breath. "God, Connor, yesss," he moaned, trying to push back against Connor's finger. "More."

Connor moaned and quickly slipped a second finger in, scissoring them back and forth and stretching Jay enough to be able to slip a third finger in. He leaned down to suck at Jay's collarbone, not wanting muffle the sounds the older boy was making. When he felt Jay was stretched enough, he pulled his fingers away and smirked at the sound of protest it pulled from Jay. He tore open the condom and slipped it on, quickly adding more lube before moving up to press the head of his erection against Jay's entrance.

Jay sucked in a sharp breath, letting it out in a long, low moan as Connor slowly entered him. The younger boy moved at a slow, but steady pace until his entire length was buried in Jay. It burned, but in a good way and it wasn't long before Jay was shifting his hips trying to get Connor to move.

Connor held himself above Jay for a moment before leaning in to press a possessive kiss to the other boy's mouth, teeth clashing in a harsh, messy meeting of lips. Pulling back just enough to look in Jay's eyes, Connor slowly pulled out of the older boy until just his head was left inside. Pausing, he stared in to Jay's eyes. "This," he murmured lowly, "is the only way you will ever be in Lyla Garrity's bed. Never with her, only with me." He leaned down and nipped at Jay's bottom lip, pulling back to lock gazes with the other boy once more. "You're mine!" And with that, he slammed back into Jay's body, starting a hard, fast pace.

Jay flung his head back, pressing it hard into the pillow and bit his lip to keep from screaming in pleasure as Connor slammed into him again and again. He gasped as he felt Connor bite sharply at his collarbone.

"Don't," Connor bit out. "Wanna hear you."

Jay panted harshly for breath, meeting Connor thrust for thrust and moaning loudly until Connor tilted his hips just right and slammed straight against his prostate. Jay let out a loud scream of pleasure at the sensations running through his body.

Connor moaned loudly and grit his teeth as Jay screamed. Slipping his arms under Jay's legs and propping them on his shoulders, he kept the same angle and slammed back into Jay as hard as he could. Leaning down, he sealed their mouths together for a moment before breaking the kiss, not liking that it muffled the sounds Jay was making. Staying close enough that their breaths mingled and their lips continued to brush, Connor licked at Jay's mouth, their tongues tangling and dancing between them to the sounds of both their moans and Jay's screams.

It wasn't long before Jay's screams and moans turned to a loud, high keening sound that Connor knew meant the other boy was close. Redoubling his efforts, he grinned at the yelp he got from Jay before the keening started again, then settled all of his weight on one hand, reaching the other between their bodies to grip Jay's leaking erection. A few strokes later and Jay was coming hard all over their chests and stomachs with a loud scream of ecstasy.

The look on Jay's face as he came, combined with the feel of him clenching around him tightly was more than enough for Connor and he followed Jay immediately over the edge, his own shout of completion muffled as Jay buried his hands in his hair, pulling him down into a deep kiss. Letting Jay's legs slip off his shoulders, Connor collapsed on top of the other boy, panting into the kiss for a moment before pulling away for much-needed air. Burying his face in Jay's neck, he licked and sucked lightly at the sweat-salty skin there for a moment before finally finding the energy to pullout of the older boy and roll over onto the bed next to him.

Removing the condom and tying it off, he reached over and dropped it into the trashcan next to the bed before flopping back down next to Jay. He absently wondered what Lyla would have done if he'd just left the condom in her bed, but shrugged it off as he rolled over and threw a leg over Jay's waist and an arm over his chest, resting his head lightly above the older boy's heart. He listened to Jay's heartbeat slow and felt his breathes slow and even out for a while before lifting his head to look up at him.

"You know," he started casually, "if you want to bottom, you can just say so. You don't have to go and flirt with Lyla Garrity in front of me every time you want me to fuck you."

Jay shrugged and grinned at the younger boy. "But you're so hot when you're being all jealous and possessive," he replied. "Besides, you know exactly what I'm doing and you still react the same way every time."

"Yeah, 'cause I don't like seeing Lyla Garrity touching what's mine like she has any right to do so," Connor said with a scowl. "You do know that she thinks she can steal you away from me, right?"

"You do know that's never gonna happen, right?" Jay returned, looking down at Connor seriously.

"Well, she certainly seems to think it will," Connor said, his voice taking on a self-deprecating tone as he continued. "After all, as she has so kindly pointed out to me, why would you want Connor Riggins, Dillon trash when you could have Lyla Garrity, Dillon Princess?"

Jay scowled and propped himself up on his elbows so he could look at Connor more fully. "Because it's Connor Riggins I'm in love with, not Lyla Garrity," he said firmly, staring Connor in the eyes so he'd know he was serious. "And you're not trash. You know I hate it when you say that. It's bullshit. You may not have as much as some people, but that in no way makes you trash. Besides, who would want a pampered little princess? Do you have any idea how high maintenance that girl probably is? Thanks, but no thanks." He paused for a moment before part of what Connor had said fully registered. "Wait, what you mean, as she has so kindly pointed out to you? She said that shit to you?" His face darkened when Connor didn't say anything. "That bitch!" he spit out. "She has no right saying that shit to you. And she better not fucking say anything like that in front of me."

Connor snorted softly. "Right. 'Cause you're gonna do…what about it? You're far too much of a gentleman to ever hit a girl, Jay."

"Yeah, but I'm not above getting Tyra to do it for me," Jay said. "And you know she would. She likes you and hates Lyla. Hell, it would probably be like Christmas and her birthday come early for her."

Connor snickered. "True," he conceded. "But it's not a big deal, Jay. I mostly just ignore her."

"And fuck me in her bed as revenge," Jay added with a smirk.

"Hey, that totally wasn't planned," Connor defended. "A bonus, but totally not planned." He stretched and sat up, looking down at his stomach and making a face at the cum that was drying there.

Before either boy could say anything else, there was a pounding on the door, quickly followed by Lyla's voice.

"I don't know who's in there, but you had better get out right now!" Lyla yelled through the door. "My room is strictly off limits!"

Connor grinned wickedly at the sound of the girl's voice before reaching down and grabbing his t-shirt, using it to clean up both his and Jay's chests and stomachs before yanking his pants back on. As Jay pulled his own pants on, Connor moved across the room picking up his button up and pulling it on but leaving it unbuttoned before tossing Jay's shirt to the other boy. Crossing back to the bed, he leaned down and stuffed his socks into his shoes and picked them up, along with his soiled shirt, Jay doing the same with his socks and shoes before wrapping his free arm around Connor's waist. The two headed for the door and Connor yanked it open just as another round of pounding started.

Lyla's eyes went wide and her jaw dropped as they stepped out of her room, both of them barefoot, Connor in jeans and an open button up shirt, and Jay in just his jeans with his shirt draped over one arm while the other arm was wrapped around Connor's waist.

"Jeez, Garrity, chill. Room's all yours," Connor said with a smirk as they passed the gaping girl. "Though you might wanna change your sheets…" He took a few steps before pausing and turning back slightly, tossing his soiled shirt at Lyla, his smirk growing when she caught it on instinct. "Oh, toss that for me will you?" His eyes danced and he grinned wickedly as he turned and continued walking with Jay.

Lyla's shriek of outrage could be heard throughout the house, even over the sound of the music, but neither boy cared as they made their way to the front door and out to Jay's jeep. For the moment, they were just content to be with each other, neither having any idea of just how much both their lives were going to change once the football season started in just one short week.


End file.
